


Liar Liar

by nodescribingwords



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Spoilers, takes place between chapters 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodescribingwords/pseuds/nodescribingwords
Summary: an au where shuichi finds his pregame self in front of his door asleep in a box.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

How do you explain something so bizarre? How can you explain a person being sent to you in a box? Not just any person, but you. Shuichi couldn’t figure the answer out himself. This mystery was stumping even the ultimate detective. He had heard his doorbell going off, then was greeted by the box. Upon opening it he discovered what looked to be a version of himself. He immediately called his friends over in the panic. And now there everyone was, standing in front of Shuichi’s door discussing what this could be and what they should do about it.

“Do you think it’s a clone?” asked Himiko, “No. Monokuma can only create clones of himself.” Maki responded. 

The possibilities had been flying back and forth amongst everyone, but with every plausible explanation came a rebuttal. Shuichi had noticed however, not everyone was standing in front of his dorm. That person being, Kokichi Ouma. He had seen the male when everyone initially gathered, but it appears as though he had left at some point, taking Gonta with him. Shuichi had to ignore them for the moment however, there were more important issues at hand.

“Hey Tenko, Kiibo, can you two help me in getting him out?” Shuichi asked. Kiibo and Tenko nodded, taking either side of the sleeping Shuichi and brought him into Shuichi’s dorm. They then proceeded to place him gently on the bed. Shuichi looked down at the sleeping version of himself curiously. It was certainly an out of world feeling for Shuichi. 

“Do you think this could be a trick of some sort? Or a twisted motive?” Kiibo asked as he looked over the body as well. “I’m not too sure. I can’t see what Monokuma would gain from giving us another Shuichi as a motive.” Maki said. Kaito stood behind Maki, presenting his signature smile and a thumbs up towards Shuichi. 

“If anything it just makes it easier for us to get out of here with two ultimate detectives!” he said. “That’s a nice thought Kaito, but we don’t know anything about this version of Shuichi. We should take precautions instead of making irrational judgment quickly.” Kiibo commented placing a hand on Kaito’s arm, “Your heart is in the right place but we mustn't take things at face value.”

“Maybe we should wake him up and ask him what he remembers before coming here.” Shuichi thought to himself as he looked over at his sleeping form. He approached the body passing Kiibo. But before Shuichi could wake up his sleeping self, a voice rang out.

“Hey, Shuichi!” Shuichi turned around and spotted Kokichi at the doorway beckoning him over. “I think I have something that might help with your investigation going on here,” Kokichi said.

It was new to see Kokichi void of his usual mischievous grin while talking about clues. It didn’t seem like he was lying but Shuichi had been proven wrong on that multiple times. Still, if Kokichi had some sort of information to bring light to the reason this other version of Shuichi was here, he was willing to entertain Kokichi. Shuichi hesitantly followed Kokichi outside of his dorm, leaving his sleeping self with the rest of his friends. The others had tried to follow Shuichi but then Kokichi spoke up, 

“Just Shuichi.” he said coldly, looking at the rest of the group in the room. “And leave Shuichi alone with someone as shady as you? No way!” Tenko said readying herself in a fighting stance. “It’s okay guys,” Shuichi said, trying to placate the situation, “Just let us know if the other me wakes up.” He smiled in afirmaion of his safe return, whether he was trying to convince himself or the others, he wasn't sure. Still, his curiosity got the better of him as he followed Kokichi to his dorm.

When they arrived at Kokichi’s dorm, Gonta had already been in the room. “Ah, Shuichi! Gonta glad you are here. Kokichi think Ouma will help with investigation.” Gonta said in his usual broken grammar. “Ouma?” Shuichi repeated back. When Kokichi opened the door, moving aside Gonta, there sat another person. No, another Kokichi. Shuichi gasped softly as he entered the room. “When-?” But once again, Kokichi chimed in; “Couple days ago. I kept him hidden from everyone except Gonta and Kiruimi. Before she… Y'know.” Kokichi sighed walking over to who he called ‘Ouma.’ 

He placed a hand on the other version of himself, taking his attention away from the book he was currently reading. Shuichi watched as Kokichi seemed to be explaining the situation to Ouma, the ladder’s expression was difficult for Shuichi to read if it was one of fear or relief. Kokichi then pulled Ouma over towards Shuichi, the detective finally getting a good look at the duplicate. He looked like Kokichi but with some very noticeable differences. He was covered in cuts and bruises, bandages hidden under his sleeves, the way he trembled as he stood in front of Shuichi, even his stance seemed to differ from Kokichi. Was this really Kokichi?

“I know you’re going to ask about the scars and cuts. No, I didn’t cause them. He had these long before coming here.” Kokichi said with a small sense of urgency within his tone, as if this was a subject he wanted to avoid, “Gonta can vouch for me.” Shuichi nodded in understanding. He will press on with the subject at a better time, he had to deal with the prior issue of why Ouma was even here. 

Kokichi seemed to pick up on this, stepping back to stand next to Gonta. Now that Shuichi had the floor he began, “Is it alright if I ask you a question Ouma?” Ouma nodded shyly as he avoided Shuichi’s gaze. He appeared to be timid, which was a vast contrast from the outlandish Kokichi. “Do you remember how you got here?” Shuichi asked. Ouma nodded, “I-I remember a bit. I was walking home from school and I got the feeling that someone was watching me. Nothing new…” Ouma said, mumbling out the last part. “I tried walking faster like I normally do, but then some people grabbed me. I don’t remember their faces, but I was dragged into a car. They placed a cloth on my face and it was about then I blacked out.”

Shuichi could see the little things Ouma was conveying subtly as he spoke to Shuichi. The way he’d tug at his sleeve as he talked about being watched and mentioning how he  _ normally  _ walked faster as if this was a consistent tactic he would use. It made Shuichi wonder if Kokichi had gone through the same thing or anything similar before they entered the academy. 

“Thank you, Ouma. I’ll let you know if I have any more questions, okay?” Shuichi said, smiling at Ouma. Ouma’s face flushed as though this was the first time someone had ever thanked him for his time. Shuichi made a note to ask Kokichi about Ouma’s situation later, but he had to get the rest of the story.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi spoke up, grabbing the other’s attention. “Oh? Is it my turn already?” Kokichi said with his usual snark having returned as if it never left. “You said Ouma showed up a few days ago, how did he show up here?” Shuichi questioned. “Same as your clone. In a box right at my doorstep. However, it was in the middle of the day while everyone was doing their own thing so no one else was present in the dorm at the time.” Kokichi continued, “I grabbed Gonta to bring him in and eventually told Kirumi so she could make extra food for him whenever he needed.” Gonta then chimed in, “Gonta was scared when he saw Ouma for the first time. But Ouma very kind compared to Kokichi.”

Shuichi had noticed that as well. Ouma was very quiet and polite in comparison to the Kokichi he had come to know. It brought into question what Kokichi was like before entering the academy. Was he anything similar to Ouma or was he always how Shuichi knew him to be? Shuichi brushed the thought aside once more, continuing forward.

“Why are you telling me this anyway Kokichi? You kept Ouma a secret for this long, why reveal him now?” Shuichi asked. Kokichi thought for a moment before placing his arms behind his head, “I thought it would make things more interesting. Ni shi shi! Don’t you think adding in an extra element to this mystery makes it much more interesting Shuichi?” Kokichi asked. Shuichi scoffed in response, of course, he wasn’t going to get a straightforward answer.

“Does this also apply as to why you kept Ouma a secret to begin with?” Shuichi folded his arms as he gave Kokichi a look of disbelief in whatever his next answer could be. “Not intentionally.” Kokichi said, he then pointed towards Ouma who was silently watching as he hid near Gonta, “He’s the one who asked that I keep him a secret. Can you blame him Shuichi?” 

Kokichi stepped forward pressing his accusing finger into Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi continued to stand his ground as he listened to Kokichi continue, “Look at the commotion you caused. If the others had followed you in here and seen there was another version, do you think they’d be as accepting of understanding something they aren’t familiar with?” 

Kokichi wasn’t wrong, he did unintentionally cause a fuss but Shuichi believed in his friends. If it weren’t for them he wouldn’t have been able to solve any of the cases thus far. Still, it seemed out of character for Kokichi to care for something that he would normally deem as something to keep the killing game interesting. Shuichi wondered if there was more to what Kokichi was saying that he couldn’t see on the surface level or if he was saying this in an attempt to stir Shuichi up. Whatever the reason was, he managed to take Shuichi off guard.

Shuichi’s expression must have said it all to Kokichi, as the smaller seemed to be contemplating his next choice of words. But before Kokichi could speak, it was Shuichi’s turn to interrupt.

“I believe in my friends Kokichi, if you think that keeps you safe I will not judge your choice. But even so, it can be helpful to have others to rely on.” Kokichi scoffed softly, “Yeah like how you all enjoy ganging up on me in the class trials.” Shuichi sighed, rolling his eyes, “Kokichi-” he started but Kokichi held up a hand pausing Shuichi. “That’s a lie!” Kokichi said, placing a finger over his crooked smile, “I don’t care what any of you think of me. I do what I need to so I can stay entertained through this boring game.” 

Shuichi looked back at Gonta to see if he had anything to say about Kokichi’s comments, but he seemed to be having his own conversation with Ouma. A thought passed as to what they were possibly discussing but it wasn’t any of Shuichi’s business. At this point, Shuichi felt he had enough of Kokichi for the time being since there was a more important situation he needed to tend to at his dorm.

“I better go back to my dorm to check up on the other me.” Shuichi said with a sigh, “I would like to talk with Ouma again later. Could you bring him over to my dorm when everything quiets down?” Kokichi nodded in response. “Of course mister ultimate detective. I’m curious to see how that other you will behave.” Shuichi’s eyes widened, he hadn’t considered this other version of him was going to be any different but after seeing the contrast Ouma and Kokichi had, it was a possibility. “Ni shi shi! I’ll be seeing you soon then Shuichi.” Kokichi said, pulling Shuichi out of his thoughts. Kokichi then turned to Gonta waving a hand over at him, “You should go with Saihara chan. He might need help handling the initial freak out his clone will have if he’s anything like Ouma.” 

Gonta nodded, “Kokichi right. It alright if Gonta joins Shuichi back to dorm?” Shuichi gave Gonta a small smile as he affirmed. “Thank you Gonta.” Shuichi said. “It is gentleman’s duty!” Gonta responded proudly.

Shuichi headed towards Kokichi’s door to exit, but as he glanced back at the two Kokichis, he noticed Ouma had been staring in his direction with a flushed face. He would have chalked it up to his imagination until he saw Kokichi turn to Ouma with a stern look. Kokichi seemed to have said something to Ouma which made Ouma blush harder but made Kokichi more frustrated. 

For now, Shuichi would leave that to the back of his mind, because once he and Gonta exited Kokichi’s dorm, the sound of panicked shouts echoed through the dorm building. Kaito ran up to the two panting heavily. He appeared to have been cut up a bit, which was contrasting to when Shuichi had seen him early.

“Kaito? What happened to you?” Gonta asked in concern. He was about to help hold up the out of breath Kaito, but Kaito stopped him. Kaito looked up at Shuichi with a weak attempt at appearing composed. “Shuichi! What did Kokichi want to talk about?” Kaito said with a wide smile picking himself up to stand straight. 

“We can talk about that later. Why are you injured?” Shuichi asked, seeing right through Kaito’s poorly executed facade. Kaito sighed, “The other you woke up. When he did he began to grab things in your room and throw them at us, which was fine until he found a bottle.” Shuichi gasped in shock. Gonta gripped onto Kaito’s shoulders then spoke, “Are you or any of other friends hurt?” he asked with worry in his eyes. Kaito shook his head no. “Nah we backed off once he broke the bottle. No one was hurt but I’m kind of banged up from protecting Maki roll!” Kaito laughed. 

Shuichi was relieved that none of his friends had gotten injured, but it meant it was time for him to confront himself. 

Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Ouma and Saihara to meet face to face, but Kokichi seems to have something up his sleeve.

**Chapter 2**

When Shuichi had arrived at his dorm, everyone who had originally been in there was now outside. After hearing about his doppelganger becoming violent, he worried about his friends’ safety. Luckily, it looked like no one had been seriously injured.

“Pooichi,” Miu growled at Shuichi with her hands at her hips, “It’s about fucking time you got here! That little tyrant tried to rip out my gorgeous locks!” She whined softly while carding her fingers through her hair. 

Miu wasn’t the only one who looked distraught; the others looked deeply troubled as well. They probably weren’t expecting to be attacked. Shuichi walked over to the closed door with trembling hands, if he wanted to get answers he needed to see the other him. He beckoned Gonta to stand beside him in case things were to get rowdy just before he began to slowly open his door.

Looking past the mess from the previous scuffles, the room had appeared to be empty. However, as soon as Shuichi set foot into his dorm, he heard a shout behind him.

“Shuichi watch out!” who he assumed was Kiibo yelled out. Shuichi quickly moved back out of the room and bumped into Gonta, all while catching the sound of glass shattering at his feet. He ended up landing on the floor after the collision.

“You weren’t supposed to fucking move!” A familiar voice rasped. When Shuichi stood up, there he was—his duplicate was standing in front of him picking up one of the glass shards with an irked look on his face.

“None of you know how to stay still do you?” the clone inquired rhetorically.

When the duplicate looked up at Shuichi, the gravity of the situation slowly settled beneath their bones. 

“Who are you? And why do you look like me?” Shuichi questioned and watched as his copy’s face contorted into a perplexed expression. “Look, I’m not entirely sure how you got here, or why, but what I can conclude is that you and I are both Shuichi Saihara." Shuichi held his hands up slightly to display that he meant no harm.

The other Shuichi rolled his eyes and spoke with a sarcastic tone, “You’re quite the perceptive one Mr. Detective!” Shuichi frowned at how flippant this version of him was behaving compared to Ouma. 

“Why are you so calm about this?" Shuichi's face pinched in confusion. "Do you understand your position right now?” Shuichi’s fists were clenched as his duplicate laughed under his breath; it was almost as if he was mocking him for being so concerned. 

No longer did he know the situation he had been thrust into. 

“I know that I’m the one with the upper hand in this situation," the doppelganger waved his hand flippantly, "seeing as all of your friends are practically cowering in fear behind you in my presence.'' The shit-eating grin plastered on his duplicate's face sent shivers down Shuichi's spine. 

This was not him. This was someone else entirely; it brought a sense of urgency to keep him restrained. 

Shuichi’s friends were at risk under these circumstances. If he could avoid another murder, he would do anything within his power to do so. With the little ounce of strength and nerve he had, Shuichi inched forward into the room before launching himself at his doppelganger. 

As he and his double tussled , Shuichi called for Gonta to take his place within the scuffle. It resulted in Gonta easily overtaking the other Shuichi. Once the threat was apprehended Shuichi instructed Maki to grab anything they could use to tie his doppelganger up with. He then advised everyone else to return to their dorms for their safety in case his double was to escape.

After everything calmed down and the menace that was Shuichi’s double was restricted to his room, Shuichi decided it was time to attempt an interrogation. Though Shuichi had a feeling his other self was not going to be as cooperative as Ouma.

“Gonta can you grab Kokichi and Ouma?” Shuichi asked as he turned to the larger male. Gonta nodded happily. “Gonta shall return quickly! Make sure you careful Shuichi.” Gonta said, patting Shuichi’s shoulder gently. With an affirming nod from Shuichi, Gonta left the room to fetch the two. Leaving Shuichi and the other version of himself alone.

“And here I thought you were going to have him torture me until you got what you wanted like some sort of evil villain.” The other Shuichi said with a sigh of disappointment. “I’m not like that.” Shuichi said, “Now listen Saihara, I just have a couple of things to ask you. I’m sure you have some as well, so can we compromise for the time being?”

“Saihara was the best nickname you could come up with? Did  _ ‘Emo Hat’ _ not fit to your taste?” Saihara spat harshly.

_ Emo hat? _

That nickname intrigued Shuichi. He remembered Kokichi had made the same remark to him in passing previously but had chosen to ignore it. Was it possible this very name was one that was often used as a degrading phrase to his other self?

“Were you bullied before coming here?” Shuichi asked. Saihara scoffed, “At first. Unlike the other useless victims at that academy, I wasn’t afraid to do what I needed to make those assholes learn their rightful place.”

Shuichi’s mind blanked for a moment. Saihara was bullied just like Ouma. There must have been more commonalities between the two that could explain why they were there or why they were chosen. Yet when Shuichi took Saihara’s claim of having done something to make his bullies learn their place, in addition with his previous attempt to attack Shuichi, was it possible Ouma turned the tables rather than put an end to it as well?

“What did you―” Shuichi started but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on his door. “Looks like the party’s ready to start,” Saihara said melodically. Shuichi, ignoring Saihara, walked over to the door. He was greeted by Ouma and Kokichi.

“Any new developments with your little problem?” Kokichi asked while he tried to lean over Shuichi to see past the door impatiently but to no avail. “You’ll see in a minute Kokichi.” Shuichi sighed with an eye roll, “Please stop trying to look over my shoulder before we both end up getting injured.” 

Kokichi huffed then crossed his arms in response. A pout very prominent on his face.

Shuichi opened his door wider allowing Ouma and Kokichi to witness the currently tied up Saihara. Saihara’s eyes widened at the sight of the two but turned away when he thought he made eye contact. This caught Kokichi’s attention, so he proceeded into the dorm room to bother the detainee. Ouma on the other hand seemed to be waiting for Shuichi’s permission to enter the room.

Shuichi smiled at Ouma’s shyness, gesturing him to enter the dorm. Ouma looked flustered just as he did the last time Shuichi had seen him. Many theories in Shuichi’s head were forming as to why he was having such a reaction, but he would address those thoughts with Ouma later. After Ouma walked into the room, he advanced towards Saihara, but not as close as Kokichi.

“ _ Whoooaaaa! _ You do look like Shuichi!” Kokichi said as he swayed back and forth, “Hard to believe you caused so much chaos within such a short time.” His eyes focused intensely on Saihara who appeared to be getting agitated.

Shuichi had noticed this and pulled the small male away from his other-self. There were already enough problems with Kokichi alone, but add in the unpredictability of his counterpart, chaos is bound to ensue. 

“Kokichi, where’s Gonta? ” Shuichi asked as he dragged Kokichi as far away from Saihara as he could manage in the enclosed space, “I thought he would’ve come back with you.” Kokichi shrugged, “I simply told him we were no longer in need of his services at this time.” He then pulled his arm out of Shuichi’s grip, giving him a small glare before going back to staring at Saihara. 

Though this time at a distance.

Shuichi’s gaze wandered on to Ouma. He noticed Ouma was fixated directly on Saihara. His expression read terror and awe simultaneously. Shuichi took one last look at Kokichi then made his way over to Ouma. From the expression on his face alone, it was obvious something was brewing in his mind.

“Ouma is something bothering you?” Shuichi asked, hesitantly hovering a hand over Ouma’s shoulder. Shuichi’s voice seemed to have snapped the shorter male out of whatever deep thoughts he was having. “WhーWhat is  _ he _ doing here!?” Ouma blurted. His hands were trembling and his eyes looked glassy, as though he was using everything in his will power to hold himself back from crying.

With that outburst, all eyes were on Ouma including Saihara’s. It appeared he hadn’t noticed the other Kokichi until then.

“What am  _ I  _ doing here? What about  _ you? _ ” Saihara said squirming within the binds. “You two know each other?” Kokichi asked. “Yeah, we’re familiar with each other.” Saihara scoffed. “ _ Familiar?  _ That’s putting it lightly!” Ouma said with his hands balled into fists, “He was my stalker!”

Kokichi and Shuichi shared the same expression at Ouma’s abrupt declaration. They waited for any sort of rebuttal from Saihara but nothing was coming out. The two having past discretions brought more questions than they did answers for Shuichi, but the issue was on how they got there and if they could use any knowledge the two possessed to escape.

Kokichi however, didn’t seem to share the same sentiment and began to pry into Ouma and Saihara’s relationship.

“Were you two classmates? You aren’t wearing the same uniform.” Kokichi asked. “We aren’t classmates,” Saihara responded, “We rode the same train to and from school.” Kokichi hummed in affirmation then continued, “How did you two meet then? Random encounter or did one of you approach the other?” 

Ouma spoke up this time, “We sat next to each other by chance one day. We had seen each other almost every day at that point. We got along very well, despite my anxiety and inability to communicate like a normal person.”

Ouma gazed towards the floor. He sighed softly thinking back at the memory. It had been a happy memory, then came the unforeseen consequence.

“It wasn’t long after that Saihara had begun to stalk me,” he said.

Shuichi’s eyes widened at this statement. Is this what Ouma meant when he alluded to being accustomed to the sense of being watched? It brought a shiver down Shuichi’s spine to think he, though not him directly一 was the one Ouma was in fear of. It didn’t explain why he didn’t appear fearful of Shuichi when they first met, but Shuichi would chalk it up to there being people he was more familiar with within the room at the time.

“I wasn’t stalking you!” Saihara exclaimed in an attempt to argue. Ouma was not having it. “Oh? Then why were you hiding?” Ouma sneered, “If you’re as innocent as you claim, then explain why you felt the need to hide from me every day! Why didn't you bother to  _ ask  _ to walk me home!?”

Saihara’s face flushed at Ouma’s question. Noticing this, Ouma’s anger appeared to escalate. His eyes were on the verge of flooding with tears as he spoke,

“You’re disgusting. I would never have feelings for someone like you.”

With that, the room was silent. Saihara’s head hung low and Ouma was making his way toward the door. Shuichi looked at Kokichi as if telling him through his eyes; “I’m going to go after him.”

After Kokichi gave him an understanding nod, he walked after Ouma. Leaving Kokichi and Saihara alone.

The silence felt suffocating to Kokichi. Having been put into a situation where he was on the victim end of the spectrum felt off. He glanced at Saihara occasionally but the boy kept his head low. Kokichi wasn’t sure if he should let him simmer or try to use the situation to his benefit. He didn’t get much time to think it over when Saihara finally broke the silence with a sigh.

Kokichi’s gaze fixed on Saihara as he began to speak again, “He was my only friend. I didn’t intend to become his stalker or come off as creepy, but I’ve never had friends before. I have no clue how to ‘properly’ interact with others especially not someone as pretty-faced as he is.” Saihara expressed.

Kokichi felt his face warm up at Saihara’s sentiment but smothered the thought. He should not have let himself get affected by such a meaningless indirect compliment.

Saihara then continued, “I can tell he likes Shuichi, better. He and Ouma are similar; quiet and polite until someone finally makes him break down.” he let out a small huff as he leaned his head back, face directed towards the ceiling. “What about you rat? You have a thing for the Kirigiri kid too. Why’s that?”

Kokichi gave Saihara a confused look. “I’m sorry?” he questioned. The flush red on his cheeks, though subtle, roused Saihara to press further into the matter. “Did you not realize it yourself?” Saihara asked with a hushed laugh, “You have the same look in your eyes that he had as he was interrogating me.”

Saihara watched as Kokichi’s expression grew more perplexed by the questions. He was hitting a nerve somewhere, yet Kokichi couldn’t pinpoint what it was he was sensitive about. This merely encouraged Saihara to poke the bear once more.

“What about him is so intriguing to you? Is it the way he can focus on a task until he reaches his goal?” Saihara questioned, “Maybe the way he thinks rationally about a situation regardless of others around him, or do you just have a thing for scene guys?” Kokichi scoffed, “You’re reaching for a conclusion that isn’t there.” 

Kokich’s words didn’t hold any weight to Saihara. Saihara did not falter and his smirk was still prominent. He knew his allegations held truth within them, but seeing Kokichi deny it when Saihara could read him easily, made for entertainment.

“Whatever he can do, I can do as well.” Saihara said, “One of those things is making deductions.” Kokichi crossed his arms and leaned forward slightly bent, his gaze aligning with Saihara’s. “What are you trying to gain from all this?” Kokichi asked. Saihara shrugged, “Nothing. Something deep within me enjoys the way you squirm when you get uncomfortable.” He snickered softly, “I can tell it isn’t something most can achieve.”

Kokichi stared at Saihara with shock. There was no way he could have been able to pick up all that from merely watching him! Despite the minuscule doubt Kokichi had for Saihara’s accuracy when reading him, he needed to remind himself this was still Shuichi. Even without the ultimate talent to his name, he was just as observant as the detective.

“I’ve been studying Ouma for a long time. Reading someone who has the same face, yet an entirely different personality is a rare opportunity.”

Saihara had expected Kokichi’s face to be one of fear mirroring Ouma’s when he would get called out on his bluff. However, Kokichi did not display fear. He showed no signs of such. Instead Kokichi’s eyes flashed with intrigue as if he was already mapping out how he could make use of Saihara. 

This was not Ouma and though Saihara wouldn't admit it out loud, he liked it. 

“I see the gears in your head turning Ouma 2.0. A penny for your thoughts?” Saihara asked. “Ni shi shi! You  _ really  _ believed you have me wrapped around your finger like Ouma! How pathetic.” Kokichi said, as his face shifted from his usual amused smile to a scowl. 

It was almost as though the veil had been lifted and Kokichi’s real motivation was seeping through. Even with Saihara not being too pleased with being called pathetic, seeing Kokichi behave this way kindled something within him. He recognized this feeling from his first interaction with Ouma, yet the feelings he was experiencing were something new. He wanted to explore it.

“Tell me then rat, what are you if not wrapped around my finger?” Saihara said, his words returning to a melodious tone. He was enjoying this and clearly, Kokichi was as well. When he spoke again his tone echoed Saihara’s.

“I’m the ultimate supreme leader Saihara-chan,” Kokichi said then moved close to Saihara’s ear whispering, “If I’m anything to you, it’s your superior.”

It made Saihara’s skin crawl with excitement.

Kokichi’s face went dark. His eyes were just barely exposed from behind his bangs as he moved away from Saihara. Kokichi was practically oozing an overwhelming amount of menacing energy. As if he knew he was more capable than what Saihara could comprehend and that anonymity factor simply made Saihara want more. 

Maybe Saihara was wrong. He didn’t think Kokichi was wrapped around his finger, perhaps he knew within his subconscious he could not manipulate Kokichi. Instead, he  _ wanted  _ to be wrapped around Kokichi’s finger.

He wanted to be used.

After all, because he missed his chance to kill Shuichi, he was itching to get his hands dirty.


End file.
